Heir to the Obsessive Compulsive Disorders
by JediYvette
Summary: Epsiode 6--Finally


Heir to the Obsessive Compulsive Disorders  
Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars-Epsidoe 6  
  
Disclaimer: NO! Star Wars is NOT mine!  
Note: Characters named here are from the Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn-This story will make no sense if you have not read those books.  
  
  
Mara Jade excitedly opened the stereo box that was just delivered by the UPS delivery guy. Ripping the contents of the box out, and dropping the on the floor with a crash, Mara grasped the protective bubble wrap. "I have waited so long for more plastic bubbly wrap!" she shrieked, as she twisted the bubble wrap, which made thousands of popping noises. She giggled hysterically.  
  
"Pellaeon!" yelled the Grand Admiral Thrawn. "I need another decaf café latte! It has been over 10 seconds since I finished my last one! You are such a slacker!" Pellaeon rushed into the kitchen of the Star Destroyer Chimaera, and using the Espresso Machine made Thrawn another drink. Rushing back, not wanting to anger the grand admiral further, handed Thrawn the coffee. "This is cold!" Thrawn yelled, "This is only 90 degrees! It's 120 degrees I want, you doofus head!" With that, Thrawn threw the coffee cup against the wall, sending porcelain, and coffee everywhere. Pellaeon saluted, and left again.  
  
Talon Karrde was at the local mall looking for a sale on calendars. He needed a Van Gogh one, to go with his Monet, Degas, and Renoir calendars. And Van Gogh was the best artist of all of them. Maybe he would get two.  
  
After making Thrawn another coffee, Pellaeon stood in the Star Destroyer's office supply room, and started to sharpen all the pencils. It frustrated him when the other officers used dulled pencils. After several hours, the pencils were sharpened, and Pellaeon went in search of any other pencils. That is when he heard Thrawn yell, "I NEED MORE COFFEE!"  
  
After buying stereos, microwaves, and an assortment of other appliances online, Mara waited for the UPS guy to return. The bubble wrap from her other stereo purchase had long been "De-bubblefied," and Mara was in need of another sheet of bubble wrap. Rubbing her hands in anticipation, Mara wandered the Smuggler's Union main office building, waiting for her purchases.  
  
Thrawn was in his boardroom, grasping his Disneyland coffee mug so hard that his knuckles were white. Pellaeon had left ten minutes before to buy more coffee on the planet Malastaar. Thrawn needed more coffee NOW! He started to shake uncontrollably, and he felt light headed. Thrawn had past out just as Pellaeon return with his coffee.  
  
Talon returned to his office with his purchases. Not only did he find five different Van Gogh calendars, he found 24 cats calendars, 43 foreign places calendars, 76 cartoon character ones, and even a teddy bear one. They were all in the bags Talon had in his hands. However, when he entered his office, it was not empty. Mara Jade was seated on his desk, with all his papers pushed aside, and she was surrounded by broken blenders, and convection ovens. In her hand was an impressive collection of bubble wrap. She was twisting it, making a popping noise. Talon started, unable to move. Mara turned to him, and laughed, "Ain't plastic bubble wrap great?"  
  
Thrawn was is the midst of a board meeting when Pellaeon entered with his coffee. Immediately Thrawn stopped what he was saying, and grabbed the coffee from Pellaeon's hand. Thrawn's other minions had to wait around until Thrawn finished chugging his coffee. It was at this point Pellaeon walked around to each officer, with sharpener in hand, and sharpened all the pencils there. Wiping the excess coffee from his face, he returned to the meeting. "I love coffee," he announced.  
  
Talon was ripping the plastic coverings off his newest calendar purchases. Thirty-four different Marilyn Monroe calendars, and a Farside daily calendar--all that Fred Meyer had left. Mara entered, hearing the ripping plastic, stared at Talon, and asked, "Is that plastic bubble wrap I hear?"  
  
Pellaeon was rushing into the local Fred Meyers--Thrawn was out of coffee again. After loading his shopping cart with 45 different brands, and roasts of coffee, and also grabbing a container of non-dairy creamer, Pellaeon made his way to the cashier. That is when he found the school supply aisle. Pencil sharpener after pencil sharpener was on display. They were electronic, and manual; florescent plastic, and metal. Grabbing a shopping cart that an old lady had abandoned while looking at the cat food, Pellaeon returned to the aisle, and was pulling the sharpeners down. After several minutes, only a few remained. Those Pellaeon tried to grab too, but he was slightly too eager, and well, pulled the entire shelf down. Rushing away with his coffee filled cart, and now his pencil sharpener cart, he pay for his purchases, and returned to the ship.  
  
Mara was sweating profusely. The UPS guy was 15 minutes late. She needed more bubble wrap. Waling back and forth of the main building foyer, pacing across dead carcasses of plastic bubble wrap, Mara waited. After an hour, she finally collapsed, and started to cry in despair. Finally, 2 hours later, with Mara sprawled out on the ground, her face tear stained, the UPS guy entered. Before he could so much close the door behind him, Mara pushed him against the wall, grabbing her purchases, and profanely yelled at the guy for being late. Then throwing the slacker delivery boy out, she rushed into her office, and gleefully began to open her packages.   
  
Pellaeon had sharpened every pencil on the Star Destroyer with his new pencil sharpeners. It was now three in the morning. Lying on his fuzzy flannel comforter, he tried to fall asleep. Just when he was about to enter dreamland, however, he heard a scream from the next room over. "Why in all that is holy CAN I NOT FALL ASLEEP?" Thrawn had yelled. It was going to be a long night...  
  
Gathering up all the dead bubble wrap, as well as thousands of dollars in broken appliances, Mara put all the garbage in a huge black plastic sack. Moping on the ground, Mara nearly tripped Talon, who was trying to find places for his newest calendar purchases-2,543,756 in all. So far, 11 rooms were already covered in calendars, and the pile of calendars still had not shrunk much. Staring out the window, Mara waited for the next shipment of appliances--accompanied by the plastic bubble wrap.   
  
  
The End  
  
BTW--I realize that the coffee is more of an addiction--but it was suggested by one of my reviewers. MTFBWY!!   



End file.
